Users often have multiple communication devices with overlapping capabilities. These capabilities are not always the same, such as different formatting, different communication protocols, different resolution, different display size and so forth. User preferences can sometimes dictate which device to utilize for a particular media service. However, other factors may also exist which are not accounted for by a pre-defined user preference.
As the number of devices of a user grows, the number of choices for the user with respect to utilizing the device also grows. The interaction between these devices becomes more complex.